Famiglia Libro I: Inicio
by Nadeshico52000
Summary: ¿Qué podía hacer? Todo estaba fuera de control en que la familia y él fue el culpable de lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, si había decidido más rápido en su última heredero niguno de esto estaría sucediendo ahora. Ahora, una guerra por el poder y las plagas que frecuenta Famiglia Mafia más fuerte, tiene que ver todo el legado de 400 años será desechado? G27/R27/E27/X27


Famiglia - Libro I: Inicio

01 La ilusión de una verdadera familia

La ilusión de una familia de verdad ... Este es un gran título para un libro para pasar, después de todo, todos queremos ser felices en esta vida. Algunos sueñan con el dinero y la fama, otros con el amor y la paz, pero el origen de todos los deseos se conecta la palabra familia. Familia construye el carácter de una persona por parte del niño, si una familia está mal, el niño va a crecer de una manera distorsionada. Ahí es donde él creía, pero hoy este triste día y en busca de esta tumba antes que él, no lo creía, porque hoy está enterrando a otro de sus niños víctimas de sus otros dos hermanos. ¿Qué podía hacer? Todo estaba fuera de control en que la familia y él fue el culpable de lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, si había decidido más rápido en su última ninguno heredero de esto estaría sucediendo ahora.

-Creo Que deberíamos ir, Nono. - Ganauche dijo en voz baja al hombre que estaba arrodillado al lado del recién creado su hijo tumba. - Se está haciendo tarde.

-Sí ... creo que es. Cuando lleguemos en mi oficina, les pedimos que llame Iemitsu inmediatamente, tenemos que hablar.

-Sí, Nono.

* * *

><p>Observó a la lluvia que cayó ese día, sus lágrimas cayeron por igual a la lluvia. Todo lo que estaba pasando, se sintió culpable. Le dolía el corazón cada vez que recordaba su rostro, su voz ... Era su culpa. Él quería morir.<p>

-El No es tu culpa, ya sabes. - Una voz habló en su mano derecha, en la que se llegó a la luz del día debido al clima nublado y lluvioso.

Eso es lo que dices, pero no hizo nada para evitar que hagan eso ... yo era completamente inútil, Reborn! - Exclamó el poco pelo castaño oscuro y ojos marrones cálidos y vivos. - Dejé que matar a su propio hermano! Yo no hice nada para detenerlo!

-Y ¿Qué has pensado en hacer, Tsuna? Xanxus y Enrico habrían hecho su espalda, para ellos sería aún mejor, nadie sabría. Lo único que quieren es poder, y para ello se destinarán más de todo y de todos para lograr sus objetivos. A veces pienso que sería mejor si te alejas de aquí por un tiempo. - Reborn habló abrazar firmemente la oscuridad en su braços.- no quiero cerca de cualquiera de ellos.

Tsuna se sentía cansado todo. Quería dormir y no se despiertan por un tiempo muy largo y los brazos de Reborn era un buen lugar para eso, pero por desgracia no podía hacerlo en ese momento.

-Me tengo que ir, creo que el abuelo le dijo algo acerca de hablar cuando regresó del cementerio. - Dijo Tsuna fuera de los brazos de Renacer y caminando hacia la puerta. Al colocar la mano en el picaporte recordó algo. - Reborn si Xanxus preguntar por qué yo no sé donde me da la gana. Yo no lo quiero y Enrico pensar que el abuelo está tramando algo contra ellos de nuevo.

-Por Supuesto. - Y el cuervo bajar su sombrero.

* * *

><p>Para él este sombrío día fue maravilloso, después de todo, hoy fue a la tierra un gran obstáculo en su viaje para tomar posesión y control de Famiglia. Pronto todo iba a estar en sus manos en ningún momento, ahora sólo quedaba como él heredero, y Tsuna Xanxus. Desde Tsuna era un caso especial, ya que no pudo ser décimo, solo necesitaba para terminar la tregua temporal hecha con Xanxus y todo sería suyo. De pronto se escuchó un golpe de luz en la puerta y la entrada permitida.<p>

-Enrico-Sama, que están siendo esperado por Nono-sama en su oficina de inmediato. - Dijo un funcionario antes de retirarse de nuevo. Por supuesto, todavía tenía su padre en su Encalso.

Caminando en dirção a la oficina de su padre, vio a Tsuna llegó a la misma suerte que él. Esto fue perfecto, que le encantaría mostrar Xanxus quien Harry realmente pertenecía.

-Buena Tsu-chan tarde! Se ve hermosa como siempre! -Falou Enrico poniendo sus brazos alrededor de Tsuna cintura más pequeña que no cuestionan la felicidad del mayor hermano no deseado oscuro, después de todo, fue enterrado hoy.

Tsuna sabía cuánto Enrico y Xanxus odiaban Federico. Después de todo, Federico era el hijo favorito de la novena y él nunca ocultó su favoretismo, es decir, que era un gran obstáculo para su plan para conquistar la Famiglia.

-Buena Enrico-niisama tarde. ¿Cómo pasó la noche? - Tsuna preguntó dulcemente.

¿Qué otra cosa izquierda Enrico y Xanxus pequeña oscura pasión era su enorme capacidad de perdonar los errores cometidos por los dos. Fuera lo que fuera lo hacían, Harry siempre preguntar cómo estaban dulce sonrisa y una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Usted sabe Tsu-chan, esa sonrisa es lo que más gusta de ti. - Enrico habló tirando Tsuna para su cuerpo y besando suavemente sus oídos.

-Creo que esto es suficiente, no te pierdes? - Pregunta una voz enojada detrás de ellos.

Girando se toparon con Xanxus, que no parece que les gusta todo lo que estaba pasando allí.

Buenas tardes Xanxus-niisama como pasado la noche? - Cuando se le preguntó Tsuna calamente después de salir de los brazos de Enrico, miró a Xanxus con una leve sonrisa burlona.

¿Quién será el décimo entre nosotros, Xanxus? - Pregunta Enrico hermano molesto.

Como esta conversación no enteressava Tsuna entonces él entró en la oficina de su abuelo dejando a ambos oponentes espalda. Pero al entrar en la habitación de su abuelo se dio cuenta de que la reunión sería más grave de lo que se pensaba inicialmente.

-Tsu-Kun! Has llegado a la hoja derecha! Siéntese aquí mi hermoso niño - habló el noveno indicando la silla a su lado. A la izquierda había Sawada Iemitsu, el jefe de CEDEF, quien le sonrió en silencio.

De hecho, a veces, Tsuna tenía leve impreensão el jefe CEDEF intentó hacerse pasar por su padre, que sólo vendrá a hablar con él a veces dio dones allí llegó, llegó a ser un poco entrometida preguntándose si tuvo una niña en la escuela secundaria que era o no.

Se acercó y se sentó junto a su abuelo a la espera de reunión familiar o famigliar reunión, por lo tanto es la familia ya se había derrumbado ante tanta codicia por el poder demostrado por los herederos de hoy.

Así que esperaron durante otros cinco minutos hasta que Xanxus y Enrico resolver sus problemas por ahí. Ambos entraron como si todo estuviera ya en la mano, después de todo, con la muerte de Federico y la indicación de que Tsuna ConselhoTrinisette, se dejaría de luchar por los dos anillos vongolas. Todo iba como ellos querían. Pronto tendrían el poder de la Famiglia mundo más fuerte en las manos, al menos uno de ellos tendría que poder.

En cuanto a Tsuna, esta reunión fue un tiempo total señorita. Nada traería Federico y Massimo vida. Para él todo era una consagración a los dos más fuertes Vongola Famiglia.

El silencio estaba haciendo todo nervioso. Nono tenía sus dos manos juntas como si estuviera rezando y casualmente se miraron con Iemitsu antes de pasar a Tsuna, Xanxus y Enrico. De repente, un golpe de luz en la puerta se escuchó y Novena permitió la entrada. Fue Reborn, quien también tomó nota de la pesada atmósfera de reuniones familiares oficina.

-Siéntese Arriba, Reborn. Estábamos esperando a su llegada a continuar esta reunión. - Dijo nono indicando la silla junto a Iemitsu a la sentada Renacido. - Ahora estamos todos aquí voy a ir al grano, no tengo la intención de medir las palabras y pronto gosteria dejar claro que era mi elección como jefe y padre pesaba ...

Ambos herederos preparar mentalmente su discurso de victoria.

-Primeiramente Gustaría informar de que había una discrepancia de criterio entre el Director y el Jefe de la Vongola resultante en la lucha por los anillos! - Comunicada Novena buscando tanto a los niños que no mostraban atención rejilla a la noticia, sólo alegría pueden destruir entre ellos sin ser trazado oculto, como lo ha sido hasta ahora.

Al ver la expresión de sus hijos, la novena se volvió hacia su nieto trece años y le vio más pálido que de costumbre, él sabía cuánto odiaba Tsuna peleas, más aún si los combates se libraron por la ambición y el poder.

Heredero -Mi es ... - La Novena detuvo para mirar a los dos niños, ambos parecían no importarle quién era su heredero ya que sólo había dos y que iban a luchar unos contra otros, ganar para ambos . - ... Enrico!

Enrico sonrió como un niño, giró su silla para mirar directamente al hermano menor, que lo ignoró por completo.

Inmediatamente Tsuna miró al abuelo asustado. Pensó que el abuelo, después de la muerte de Federico a mano Enrico, daría Xanxus su mitad de los Anillos, pero no fue así. De hecho, hasta Reborn fue sorprendido con la guardia baja por esta noticia. Iemitsu ya conocía la decisión de la novena antes de ser contado, hablaron durante dos horas antes de la reunión.

Enrico fue tan feliz, envió coraçõeszinhos hacia Tsuna, sólo sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza formando, después de todo, si Enrico ganó la batalla de los Anillos que tendría que casarse con él. Sí, ya se sentía el dolor de cabeza que viene con todo.

-Iemitsu Dígale a su escolhar. - Dijo el Nono mirando a su asesor.

Iemitsu inmediatamente miró a ambos candidatos y cerró los ojos. Para Xanxus era un exageiro ya que sólo permaneció para recibir la otra mitad de los anillos.

-Me Elija como heredero ... Mi hijo Sawada Giotto! - Dijo Iemitsu causando un gran revuelo en la sala de reuniones.

Tsuna no sabía qué decir, después de todo, tenía otro heredero y nadie sabía? Al menos no lo sabía. Tener Enrico, se puso furioso. Todo lo que hizo fue reducir al mínimo el número de herederos y agor aparece más.

¿Qué coño estás diciendo: tu viejo?! - Gritó Xanxus golpeando la mesa su pueblo Coom tan duro que a la larga provoca el puño pasado por madera maciza. - LUCHÉ PARA TODOS ESTOS AÑOS PARA MI LUGAR AHORA MISMO Y usted da a su MIERDA HIJO ! CONSIDERE LO MUERTO ! - Spoke Xanxus retirar su X-goma y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, cuando fue detenido por una pequeña mano delicada,.

Su enojo era tal que empuja a la persona que sostuvo que estrelló su cuerpo sobre el borde de la mesa. Nono, Reborn, Iemitsu y Enrico de inmediato se levantaron y fueron a ayudar a Tsuna tendido en el suelo mirando a los ojos de Xanxus en una silenciosa petición. Al mirar lo que había hecho la persona que más amaba, Xanxus se agachó y agarró Tsuna, en el modo de la boda, y lo puso en el sofá que estaba en el lado extremo de reuniones de oficina y bajó el nivel de la pequeña morena.

-El Uno que realmente me baje y baje a mí mismo hasta el punto de encuentro con el jefe sería usted, el resto son sólo basura que he de cortar mis manos, así que espero que será el que tendrá su corazón. - Dijo Xanxus antes de levantarse y salir de la oficina.

* * *

><p>En el pasillo, Xanxus tomó su teléfono celular y llamó a un número que ya fue pre programado en su teléfono. Al cabo de sólo dos toques a la persona responde.<p>

-Lixo, Te necesito y otros me encuentro en materia de residuos varía sala de reuniones en cinco minutos! Y no hay excusas de mierda, escucha bien?! - Dijo Xanxus antes de destruir la célula con la ira que sentía en ese momento.

También en la sala, Enrico pensó en sus opições ahora sin Xanxus venció a un niño sería más fácil de lo que pensaba, después de todo, si recordaba derecha hijo de Iemitsu fue sólo tres años mayor que Tsuna entonces el niño debe tener 16 años ahora. Sería un pedazo de pastel.

-Tsu-Kun, ¿estás bien? - Pregunta la Novena preocupado, después de todo, él sabía lo mucho que Harry estaba sorprendido y asustado por el giro de los acontecimientos. - Yo no quiero verlo, sé lo mucho que no le gusta el conflicto ... Lo sentimos Tsuna.

-El No es tu culpa abuelo. Debería haber sabido cuando Xanxus-niisama está enojado que no tiende a advertir a la gente que te rodea ... Fue mi error.

El silencio extendido por toda la sala, nadie se atrevió a detener los pensamientos de los demás.

-Creo que fue más que inesperado, siempre pensé que lo haría en contra Xanxus en la batalla, pero ahora será contra el hijo de nuestro Asesor Externo jajaja! Creo que mejor prepararse bien, Iemitsu-san - Enrico habló mientras se agachaba para mantenerse al nivel de Tsuna, que seguía sentado en el sofá. - ¿Usted, Tsu-chan, es más que tiempo para buscar sus tutores. Yo no quiero salir lastimado. - Enrico habló seriamente miró a los ojos marrones hermosos de su pasión. En silencio se levantó y salió por la puerta, no importa si la reunión había terminado o no.

-Creo Que Enrico este derecho, Tsu-kun. Así que estoy enviando, Reborn, a Japón -. Dijo mirando al hombre Nono Fadora serio. - En primer lugar, quiero que entrena el hijo de Iemitsu para convertirse Vongola Décimo. En segundo lugar, quiero que ayudar y proteger a Tsuna a toda costa.

En este Tsuna mira a su abuelo sin entender.

¿Qué quieres decir, abuelo?

-Quiero Decir, vas a Reborn, que es su tutor, a Japón en busca de sus tutores. - Nono habló a bajar la altura de su nieto precioso y la celebración de su mano. - Ya sabes, sus ojos me recuerdan mucho a la madre. Yo quiero que usted tenga una protección y ahora es el momento.

-Creo Que la Nono es correcto. Es hora de tener las Guardões la Trinisette-Vongola. - Dijo Iemitsu también inclinándose para mirar el poco oscuro, que parecía muy asustado por la velocidad de los acontecimientos.

-No Creo que estoy listo para ahora ... - dijo Tsuna incierto.

-Estive Hablando con el actual líder de la Trinisette Comité y piensa que es más tiempo doque para que usted tenga sus tutores. - Habló noveno sonriendo a su nieto.

-Checker-Face-sensei me dijo lo mismo, pero yo ...

Estaré allí para cualquier ayuda que necesita. - Habló Reborn también se inclinó para tratar de calmar a la pequeña.

* * *

><p>* Sede del Consejo Trinisette Impuestos  Sala - Sede Vindicare *

La sala de audiencias de impuestos era una de las habitaciones más aterradores Sede Vindicare. Los Vindices como chammados eran los guardianes de la más temible mafia prisión, les hicieron sus jullgamentos y desde allí el prizoneiro fue tomada directamente a la cárcel.

Actualmente los tres cielos futuros de la Junta de Trinidad estaban sentados en tronos grandes en el centro de la sala de espera para el inicio del juicio.

-Creo que una idea excelente! - Exclamó Uni, el cielo Trini-Arcobaleno. - Yo mismo ya tengo casi mis tutores completos! Y será una gran oportunidad para descansar, usted está en necesidad.

Tsuna miró a la chica a su lado y suspiró profundamente. Ella siempre fue tan positiva en todo.

-Creo Uni-chan jugó un gran punto, debemos tomar un descanso de toda esta clase! - Habló Byakuran llenar con marshmellows como siempre. - Por no hablar de que Tsu-chan camina un poco cansado, incluso se puede ver las ojeras. - Se volvió hacia Tsuna porque estaba en el lado opuesto de la Uni. - Tsu-chan, nessecita urgentemente unas vacaciones y encontrar su otro tutor es un buen comienzo ...

Cuando había terminado de hablar entrado los guardias que vigilan el prisionero conocido como Rokudo Mukuro. Sus crímenes fueron considerados de alto nivel de la actual junta directiva y el Juez de Derecho y actual Director de la Sede Vindice Bermuda Von Vichetenteins era cruel como siempre.

Para Tsuna, era una bolsa de pie allí solo observar y aprender cómo juzgar a alguien sin piedad y misericordia. ¿Por qué estaba aún allí? Oh, sí, él, Uni y Byakuran estaban teniendo legislación de clase práctica, y su profesor, el señor de Kawahira, estaba sentado en la galería sólo viendo al oír y leer los registros de los acusados.

Después de la entrada de Mukuro más tres adolescentes también entraron y uno de ellos era una chica que parecía muy asustado. Las lágrimas caen en cascada por la cara. Tsuna sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir por un tiempo.

Sin darse cuenta, Tsuna se levantó de su trono y miró a los adolescentes de uno en uno.

-tsu-Chan? Algo pasó, Tsu-chan? - Pregunta Byakuran en voz baja a su amigo. Ellos han tenido esta clase de prácticas cientos veces y es la primera vez que vio a Tsuna om esa mirada. - ¿Estás bien, Tsu-chan?

Uni miró a Tsuna y buscó adolescentes en Ausados Tribune.

-Byakuran, Creo Tsuna es tener un RE! - Uni dijo poniéndose de pie y de la mano de Tsuna.

Cuando los ojos de Tsuna se comenzaron a brillar de color naranja Byakuram sin parar también llevó la otra mano el pequeño oscuro y juntos comenzaron a brillar de color naranja cada vez más fuerte.

Al ver a sus estudiantes brillan con un color naranja brillante hizo de Kawahira abajo Tribune y van a la zona de la consola. Él iluminuou mano en una luz blanca intensa que deslumbró hasta que la luz naranja, y le tocó la frente de Tsuna, que era el centro de toda RE llevar los tres adolescentes a desmayar suelo.

Bermuda ver los tres jóvenes se desmayaron, resolvel retrasar el juicio durante cuatro meses a partir de ahora.

* * *

><p>* Sede del Consejo Trinisette  Templo de Almejas - Sede Vongola *

Tsuna acoredou en sus habitaciones en el SCT. No entendía por qué entró en RE repente. Por lo general, sólo se entra en este modo cuando algo o alguien en su familia estaba cerca en peligro, pero no tenía a nadie Vongola en el tribunal.

Estaba tan desconcertado que no sabía cuánto tiempo estaba buscando que lujoso techo. Para uno de Famiglias pertenecientes al Trinisette Consejo, Tsuna pensar es un lujo exagerado de Vongola.

-Tsuna-Sama? - Pregunta una voz ya conocida fuera de la sala.

Vndo tendría que esperar a que el tiempo para dar la respuesta que necesitaba, Tsuna levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, pero antes de abrir la puerta por primera vez enderezado su traje blanco sobre también en su mayoría blancos.

-No Necesita para venir a buscarme, Gokudera-kun. - Tsuna dijo abriendo la puerta y salir.

Gokudera también llevaba un traje, la diferencia era que el suyo era un traje negro con corbata del mismo color con el brusa interna sangre roja. Gokudera era muy aficionado a su posición en el Consejo.

-Reborn-San me pidió que Tsuna-sama de inmediato a la sede Vongola. Dijo que era urgente. - Gokudera dijo en voz baja para no agitar su cabeza-amigo, pero sólo Gokudera haber dicho que era urgente ya estaba asustado.

Vamos de inmediato, Gokudera-kun! - Tsuna dijo avanzando pasos a través de los pasillos.

Iban a toda velocidad en sus pasos, pero aún parecía que los pasillos eran un laberinto que darse prisa Tsuna sentía en ese momento.

Corredores -Estos son infinitas! - Gokudera gritó enojado. - Parece que vamos en círculos!

-Y Estamos. Estamos atrapados en una ilusión. - Dijo Tsuna mirando a una de las pinturas que adornaban la pared. - Pasamos por aquí hace tres horas.

Sí, estaban atrapados en una ilusión y una buena.

¿Quién tuvo la aldácia lanzó una ilusión aquí en SCT ?! - Gritó Gokudera le pone la mano discretamente en el bolsillo interior de su traje.

No, Gokudera-kun! Déjame manejarlo! - Tsuna habló levantando la mano y golpeando ligeramente en la pared. D de repente una ola de llamas negras se formará en la mano. Así que si condençaram en un redemoindo de llamas negras que estaban creciendo y formando una puerta en la pared.

"Creo que ahora podemos ir sin interropções. - Dijo Tsuna cuando entró en el portal acompañado por Gokudera no parecía asustado por la carrera, parecía que era la cosa más aburrida de su vida.

Al entrar en el portal, las llamas estaban encogiendo hasta que desaparecieron.


End file.
